Killing Time
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: KimRon romantic smut - do NOT read this if you are underage - you have been warned! Take the rating seriously!


Killing Time

By Sheryl Nantus

Disclaimer: Ain't mine - surprise!

Rating: Mature, M+ - sexual content and not recommended for minors. Consider yourself warned.

Relationship: Kim/Ron

Synopsis: Nothing but mindless romantic smut.

"Well, it could be worse." Ron poked at the small campfire. "Could be six hours instead of two for our ride."

Kim nodded, setting up the small tent. "Much worse. At least Wade got us a straight connection back home. I hate transfers." Standing up she stared at the canvas building. "It ain't pretty, but it's home for the next few hours at least."

"And after we saved that satellite info-whatever." The blond teenager dug a small trench with his stick. "Least they could have done is take us home."

"The short-range rocket booster could only carry the data drive." She yawned, stretching her arms high over her head. "Besides, give us a chance to relax." Pulling off her black gloves she tossed them atop the thick log they had been using for a bench. "Relax."

He smiled, his eyes dragging over her form. "Oh, yeah."

The redhead shook her head as she crawled into the tent. "One track mind, Stoppable."

"Possibly. But for a good cause." He dropped the stick into the glowing embers. "Rufus, my man. Wanna take first watch?"

The naked mole rat looked at the tent then back at Ron. Crossing his arms he let out a long chittering diatribe, gesturing back and forth between the tent and Ron.

"Whoa, buddy. I know the sitch." Putting up his hands the blond teenager smiled. "We're good, we're good."

The pink rodent shook his head from side to side, a frown on his face. He pointed again at an imaginary watch and then to the tent.

"We'll behave, I promise." Walking towards the small tent he dropped to his hands and knees. "Besides, I already got The Speech from her father."

Rufus let out a snort and curled up in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth.

Kim lay on the thin blanket, her eyes closed as she relaxed. Arms propped up behind her head she shifted her legs to one side as Ron crawled in beside her, not bothering to open her eyes.

"What a day." She mumbled. "I could sleep for a week."

"Got an hour or two here to spare." Stretching out he turned on one side, facing her. "Or we could enjoy a little quiet time."

"We're in the middle of a forest." Kim murmured. "How much more quiet time can you have?"

"Away from your family." He reached out, touching the bare skin on her arm below the black shirt. "And mine. And especially your father."

"So he's a bit nervous about us taking it to the next level." The redhead shrugged, remaining on her back.

"Kim, he got the twins to wire my treehouse for sight and sound." He sighed. "And we've been on non-stop missions for the last week without a break."

"Well Dad's just a little. . . cautious." She turned on her side, facing him. Her emerald-green eyes met his, a smile on her face. "He doesn't want any 'accidents'."

Ron frowned. "Like what? I'm going to drop you into a pit of green mutating goo?"

She stared at him.

"What?" He blinked. "What?"

Propping her head up with one arm she continued to stare at him, a sly smile on her lips. He stared back, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh. OH!" His cheeks went scarlet as his eyes went to the dark green blanket under them. "Oh." He repeated.

"Not that he's got anything to worry about." Kim added quickly. "I mean, we've got willpower. We've got fortitude."

"You've got that." His eyes met hers. "I'm a man. We've got nothing but raging hormones. And the Ronster's got a lot of those." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm a cad. What can I say?"

Bending over Kim brushed her lips against his lightly, pulling back with a smirk. "Say you'll keep your pants on and I'll do the same."

"Argh." The blonde teenager reached out, running his hand over her bare skin. "This relationship is going to kill me."

"Better than than my father." Rolling onto her back she motioned him forward. "So let's see what you've got, Monkey Master."

Ron let out a sigh. "Oh ye of such little faith." Suddenly he pounced forward, landing atop her with a childish giggle. "Prepare for the Master's attack!" He pinned her wrists over her head, one hand on each side.

"Bring it." She whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers.

The kiss went on forever, each battling to take control of the other until Ron pulled away with a smirk. "Booyah." He dropped his head to one side, nibbling on her earlobe. "So, wanna concede to the Master?"

"I think not." She growled breathlessly, pulling her hands free of his light grip. Sliding them around his waist she tugged at his black sweater, pullng it up between them. "'Cause I know the Master is ticklish."

"No fair, KP." He mumbled into her ear, laying down a long trail of light kisses until he reached her exposed neck. Balancing on his elbows he reached up under her short sweater to caress her skin. "No fair."

Pulling up his shirt Kim bunched it up around his shoulders, letting her fingers run back down the bare back until they rested on his waist. "Oh, so fair." The fingers danced back and forth.

"Ack." Ron's hips shifted back and forth as he fought to stay atop her. "Stop. Please?" He closed his eyes as a sudden rush of heat snaked down his spine, settling in his groin. He pressed down, pinning her to the thin blanket covering the tent floor.

"What, giving up?" Kim wriggled under his weight, laughing lightly as she jostled the blond teenager. Suddenly a jolt of electricity snapped across her hips as Ron thrust down again, his legs intertwined with her own.

"Oh. . ." She closed her eyes with a low moan, her hands tightening on his hips as he rose and fell again. "Ron. . ."

His lips moved from her neck, dropping more light kisses as he shifted again, putting all of his weight on his left elbow. His right hand, freed of the responsibility of holding him up, pulled up the sweater and slid under the black bra. Cupping her breast he squeezed it gently before pulling the fabric back, letting the cool night air run over the heated skin.

Kim let out another whimper as his hips thrust down again, the heat between her legs increasing with each sliding motion. Her hands rose to land on his shoulderblades, sliding down to his waist with each stroke.

"Oh, man. . ." Ron grunted as he lifted his head from the bare skin, moving up to kiss her on the lips. "Kim. . ." Biting down on his bottom lip he stared into the jade-green eyes. "I don't think. . ."

She responded by thrusting her hips up against him, meeting him stroke for stroke. Tossing her head forward Kim's teeth nipped at the side of his neck, taking ahold of the bare skin with a vengeance.

"Oh, yeah." Ron moaned as he lifted his head, allowing her greater access. She responded by biting him again, laying down a series of marks across his neck and shoulders.

"Gonna have to wear a sweater for a month." He muttered as he thrust down again, grinding his hips against hers.

"So sue me." She gasped, moving back to kiss him on the lips.

"I've got a better idea." He increased the pace as he took a deep breath. "Say the word, Kim." His mouth went back to her ear; tongue flicking out to caress the sensitive skin. "Say it. . ." His hoarse voice filled her mind.

"Ron. . ." She squeezed her eyes shut as sparks began to spiral outwards from her hips; the coarse fabric of her clothing betraying her.

"Say it." He repeated, now panting.

"You da Master." Kim said with a laugh, her nails trailing down his back again. "But you're still my Ron."

"Oh, yeah." His tongue flicked out again, sending a shudder though her body. "And I do love you, KP."

"And I love you too, Stoppable." She moaned as her hips rose again to meet his. "And if you stop I will kill you."

"Order received and understood." Ron gasped as a bolt of electricity shot up his spine again. "Now stop talking, please." He pulled his head up, locking eyes with her as he thrust down again, rocking his hips from side to side as he pressed against her.

Kim gasped, arching her back up against him as his hands went under her automatically, pulling her closer even as his hips bucked against her again and again. Ron buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing the damp skin over and over as she grabbed the back of his cargo pants, sliding her hands down under the boxers; nails digging into the bare flesh.

His hands travelled down to rest at the base of her spine, slipping under the thin silky fabric to press against the soft skin.

"Kim. . . " He gasped, moving up to press his lips against hers. "I'm going. . ." Forcing his eyes open he stared at her as she slammed up against him again, her mouth opening and closing.

Suddenly she froze; a whimper escaping from her mouth into his as her hips met his one last time, the frantic rubbing subsiding as she collapsed back on the floor. A soft moan drifted out of her open mouth as she lay under him, gasping for air.

Now it was his turn to cry out, moaning as he pushed against her twice more, liquid fire pulsing up his spine. Scrunching his eyes shut Ron slumped against her, his bones temporarily turned to rubber. His hands traveled up her bare back to slip under the sports bra and black top to rest on her shoulderblades, holding her close.

"Ron." The weak whisper shocked him out of his euphoria-induced haze. Opening his eyes he smiled at the sated look on her face.

"Booyah." He mumbled. She grinned, shifting her hips under him.

"Booyah indeed." Taking a deep breath Kim closed her eyes again. "Wow."

"Yeah." He nuzzled her neck, burying his face in the damp red hair. "The Ronster comes through."

"So to speak." She whispered as her hands began to caress his bare back, sliding up and down over the slick skin.

"Just imagine what we could do with our clothes off." Suddenly he flinched as her fingers continued their slow exploration.

"What?" She tensed up under him. "What?"

"Ah, you kinda scratched me a bit." Ron shifted his shoulders back and forth.

"What?" Kim said for the third time, rolling to the left. Ron went along for the ride willingly keeping his hands firmly on her back.

"Nothing to worry about." Moving up he kissed her on the lips, a mischevious grin on his face. "I'll blame Rufus if anyone asks."

"Where is he, anyway?" The redhead mumbled, her eyes half-shut.

"He's standing watch. Decided that he didn't want to watch, you know." His hips rotated as he pressed against her again.

"Smart mole rat." She smiled at him. "That was kind of fantastic."

"Right back atcha, KP." Ron whispered as he shifted again. "Ah, give me a few minutes and I'll be right back."

She looked at him with a frown on her face, questioning.

"Gotta do some, you know." Sitting up he smacked his head against the top of the tent, sending waves through the light material. "Maintenance."

"Oh." She looked down, her cheeks reddening. "Sorry."

"I'm not." He leaned in for a kiss. "Back in five."

Rufus let out a curious chitter as Ron crawled out of the tent, tugging on his shirt and dragging his backpack behind him. The teenager nodded to the small creature.

"Thanks for the space, dude." He smiled as he high-fived the rodent. "Now keep an eye on her while I clean up." Rufus stared at him, tilting his head to one side. "I'll tell you when you get older."

Kim tugged her shirt back down, stifling a yawn. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her left side. A burst of cool air told her that the tent flap had been opened and closed again.

"Got about an hour before our ride gets here." A hand slipped around her waist, fingers drawing light circles on her bare flesh. "Rufus said he'll wake us up if we wanna nap."

"Good." The redhead snuggled back against the warm body behind her. "I think I'm ready for a bit of a rest now."

"Me too." Ron's lips brushed her earlobe. "That. Was." He paused. "Thank you."

"What?" Flipping over to face him she put her hand on his cheek, smiling. "I should be thanking you, silly." She sighed as she pulled him close. "That was quite the experience."

"Well, the Ronster does aim to please." He pressed his face back into the crook of her neck. "And I'd say that was a mission well accomplished."

"On both parts." She mumbled with a smile as her leg hooked over his. "Now shut up and sleep."

"Yes 'mam." He whispered into her ear. "But next time can you be on top? I've always had this dream. . ."

the end ------


End file.
